Petrova
by C.C. Gallagher
Summary: Petrova. Katerina Pertrova. The glamorous, manipulative, absolutely brilliant one-man-band. A survivor. Five hundred years on the run from an immortal hybrid, surviving childbirth and the death of her entire family. Truth be told a story or two could bloom in the countless chess moves to outrun checkmate. Successfully, may I add. Incase we haven't officially met, I'm Katherine.
1. xoxo -KP

Petrova. Katerina Pertrova. The glamorous, manipulative, absoloutely brilliant one-man-band. A _survivor_. Five hundred years on the run from an immortal hybrid, surviving childbirth and the death of her entire family. Truth be told a story or two could bloom in the countless chess moves to outrun checkmate. Successfully, may I add. Incase we haven't officially met, I'm Katherine. This is my story. In actuality, after the year or two that **almost** led to my almost demise, This only the beginning. Would it be me if I didn't survive hell itself? xoxo -KP


	2. Hellfire killed me how?

"Dear diary or whatever." she starts ,"I bought a book... and a pen. Here I am waiting out the sun, writing my thoughts and feelings down as it dawned on me in this next chapter of my new life, without any Salvatore to distract me, I do want to remember the qualities of Stefan's'. I often wonder what it would be like to be a Stefan and care as deeply as he did. And what is more like Stefan than sitting in a dime bar alone, off a high street near a college campus laying it all on the table in pen form?" she writes humorously. The night is falling in slowly. The last piece of the puzzle for Katherine to take, on her way to a life to complete freedom is ticking down by the second. Sun setting on a perfectly busy and successful day. She continues," One last pit stop, before starting the life I deserve, the life I am finally getting to take up. This is the life five hundred years of not settling for what life scrapped up for you, will get you. I'm a vampire. Again. I'm wearing killer heels. Again. I'm on top. Again. And I don't even have blisters. Because no matter how much of myself I have lost to the many years I've endured, I will never lose my skill of survival. And that, is one thing I can proudly take forward with me. xoxo -KP"

The last element for the independent life with no sense of being hunted, is for her to gain the ability to be wherever, whenever. That is currently restricted by the sun. Katherine has got as far as a final horror show on Mystic Falls, living up to the personality we know all too well as the queen of literal hell. She has went through the emotions of the safely assumed death of Stefan Salvatore and hot anger at the golden girl, Elena, getting the runner up brother and probably living happily ever after. The focus for, Katherine, quickly changed as she was too smart to let a seemingly perfect plan to go "out with a bang" crumble at the expense of what she truly deserves. After all, Katherine would never admit to going out with a bang. She looks death in the eyes and says, "no thanks". She does not admit to one final act. She is just, not as poetic as that, she much more suits the description of a mastermind. Katherine's focus has always been a life to live. Killing precious Elena was mainly the last party trick for the boys as the bittersweet goodbye unfolded. It was fun. It was also the perfect smoke and mirrors to runaway one last time. With the final moments of being sent back to hell in front of Damon's very eyes, he couldn't deny Katherine finally lost. He was a tad too gullible to take Katherine's demise as something that actually could happen. For her it was opportunity. It was the perfect timing for her to go to Whitmore College to grab one ingredient, for a perfect final escape of death. Blood.

Katherine was **not** in hell when the Bennett witch was being, apparently, strong enough to save a kitten. Katherine was on route to grab a component to her next chapter. Vampire blood. Which wasn't going to be too hard to find given the Augustine history of that location. Mystic falls would be evacuated regardless of Bonnie's success at saving the town from hellfire or not. Bonnie's success was irrelevant to the actual plan in action. That is because nobody was going to notice the diabolical one on route to the closest college campus.

Vampire blood. Noose. Human blood. This was the three step situation to put Katherine on everyone's, supposedly, "defeated" list. This grand goodbye would successfully hide her perfectly in the land of the living and have her be alive in the flesh and as the youngish beauty she is, who was now capable of defending herself, to go where she pleased, when she pleases. With nobody looking for her, nobody chasing her, she was completely free. Practically a living ghost, who was finally going to live it up. Now _that_, to me, sounds like a bulletproof, Kathrine Pierce, "a, then b, then you know how the rest of the alphabet works" type plan where only Kathrine can win. Now all that is left is to get a daylight ring. Easy. Mystic Falls.


End file.
